Together We'll Be
by X1xDiamondxRosex1X
Summary: Hermione is captured by death eaters, but Harry knows what happens beacause they are connected mentally. I promise a much better summary inside! Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Where am I?

_**Hey, this is going to be another one of my stories. It is Hermione/Draco. Read summary below…………**_

**_Summary: It's the first year out of Hogwarts for the trio. But Voldemort has not been silenced yet! He is still at large, killing the innocent, gathering more death eaters, and coming up with a plan to kill Harry Potter! But first he has to get into the order. And what better way to do that then to send there own Draco Malfoy to crack the smartest of them all. Draco has become an accomplished death eater. Draco has become crueler and stronger than his father ever was. He has completed every mission they threw at him. What happens when death eaters capture Hermione and use her to get information on the order? Will Hermione find a way out? Will they get information from her? And will romance come about? _**

_**I am not too good at summaries, but please read review and enjoy!**_

_**0000**_

Draco sat in the study of the Malfoy Manor reading a book on the dark arts, when his dark mark began to burn and get dark.

"Shit," he said to himself. He groped his upper arm and with a loud pop, he apparated to where the dark lord was calling him. He popped up in a large dark room. The walls were stone and there were no windows. There were a few candles lit in the corners. In the center at the back of the room, there were two steps going up to a dark shadowed place. There were green curtains surrounding the area. In the middle there was a pair of slitted yellow eyes.

"You sent for me?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco, I did. I have sort of, a surprise for you." Draco smirked.

0000

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. What had hit her that night? All she remembered was that she was walking toward the order and something hit her on the head. She sat up in what seemed to be a bed, though it was hard as rock, and looked around the room. It was a rather small stone room. There was the bed she was sitting on, a small bowl for food and a small window with bars on it.

She got up off the bed and headed for the window. She looked out of it and gasped.

0000

Voldemort had told Lucius to take Draco to his next 'duty'. He had to break Granger. They walked up many stairs and through short halls. They finally made it to a black-bared door.

"Now Draco, we have incarcerated a member from the order. Your task is to go inside and get information.

Draco smirked. This should be a piece of cake. A few Cruciatus curses should do it. He shook his head in understanding. His father opened the door. Draco strolled around the corner and he stopped. No one ever said it was mudblood! She was like a vault; he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

She was looking out the window when he came in. When she turned around, she didn't recognize him at first.

"Where the hell am I?" She said stiffly.

"You are in a cell at the Dark Lords Castle."

"Why?"

"Because we need your knowledge to kick the order in the ass."

"How did I get here?"

"Well that you would have to ask my father." He said turning around to leave.

That lit the fuse in Hermione mind, the ferret. "You always were a daddy's boy, Malfoy."

Draco stopped and turned around. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck lifting her up. "Now listen to me mudblood, you are going to cooperate with me or I will make your life a living hell!" He looked at her for a second. Hermione could see a change. His eyes had turned a definite shade of cool grey, he was pale and his hair was left down. He was not the same Draco Malfoy she once knew and hated. He was worse.

He let her go and she fell to the ground. He walked out.

0000

"Where the hell did she go!" Harry yelled as many members of the order were gathered around. "She said she was on her way!"

"Harry calm down," Professor Lupin urged. "We will find her."

"I know she was taken by them, I can feel it." He slowed down. "Actually, I know it."

"What do you mean Potter?" Snape said suspiciously.

Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore were all looking at him intently.

"Well I have been, having a dream lately that she was going to be taken." He said softly.

"Dumbledore looked up at everyone and nodded. Everyone but Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore left.

"Tell us about this dream you have been having Harry."

"Well it was sort of like I was flying I could see her walking I blinked my eyes and she was gone. Now I know she couldn't have gone like that, but it meant something. I had been having that dream for a while now. But now, I am beginning to have another dream. It started last night. I was in the corner of a room and saw a very beaten Hermione sitting on a hard bed. She was crying, and then I woke up. But usually my dreams proceed every time I have them."

The Professors looked at each other then to him. "Well, it's getting late. Let's not stress over this more tonight. We will pick up on it tomorrow morning. Good night Harry." Professor Dumbledore advised.

Harry nodded and went slowly up the stairs.

0000

"What does this mean Albus?" Snape said warily. "That we have a seer?"

"It might mean just that."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Well we'll have to use it. It's our only way, he's our only way we can know what's going on. Maybe his dreams will go on to more complex situations wherever Miss Granger is.

0000

Harry was dismissed from the main room and headed upstairs only to be bombarded by Ron, Fred and George. "Harry what do you mean you have been having dreams? You haven't told me about anything like that." Ron said.

"Well I wasn't sure if they were anything. But- Damn! I could have saved Hermione if I stopped and thought this could happen!"

"Harry it's not your fault." Fred said to comfort him.

"Yeah, it was inevitable."

Harry stopped to think, it was his fault. He couldn't get past that. He was going to go to sleep and he was hopefully going to see more of Hermione.

0000

It had gotten pitch black in Hermione's cell. The only light she could see was the many mile distance of the last part of the sunset that would leave for the rest of the night in a matter of moments. Hermione went back over to her bed and tears swelled up into her eyes. There wasn't anything she could do, but sit there and wait for the worst.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her cell. She imagined it was a death eater. She was waiting for them to come upon her door when she felt a soft tingling through her body and then blackness of her cell got darker. Suddenly, images began to appear.

Dumbledore was standing right outside of the castle. He had a long white staff with a bluish orb at the top. He muttered a spell and bright white light came out of the staff.

Hermione snapped out of it, for there was someone else in the room with her. A light breeze came through the window sending chills up Hermione spine.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The person walked to her and gave her a bowl of what seemed to be food. It sure didn't look like it though.

"You better eat." A cold harsh voice said. "It would be wise to keep your strength up."

Hermione just looked up to him and scowled. She heard the man leave and close the door. How was she going to get through this?

0000

_Harry was walking along hall, it was pitch black he could here crying. He continued to walk and came along a cell with a girl weeping._

"_So what's new with the order?"_

_She didn't answerer. She looked up at the tall blonde; he was smirking because he knew he had power over her._

"_How has Potter been? Good? Well that's great."_

"_You are scum Malfoy." His smirk faded._

_He smacked her hard across the face. "I would respect the person who has the power if I was you."_

"_Well your not me are you?"_

Harry woke up, it had been another seeing. It felt like he was actually there, he could hear and see everything perfectly.

It was still early morning, no one would be up. He got out of bed quietly and headed downstairs. He walked in the main room and saw Dumbledore sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Have another dream Harry?"

He stopped, "Oh um… yeah."

"Come sit."

Harry came around the couch and sat next to Dumbledore. He looked in the fire and then began.

"I only got a little farther last night. Hermione was sitting on her bed crying, but she wasn't in there alone. Malfoy was there. He was interrogating her. She smarted off to him and he smacked her across the face. I was proud of her though, she was smarting off to Malfoy. That's all I remember."

"We need to get Hermione back, soon before they do get information out of her."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "You think she will rat us out?" He said in a whispered yell.

"No I am not saying that, I am saying that they have ways of forcing her to tell them. There are potions, spells, and sure seduction."

"Seduction? I highly doubt that."

"It is possible." Mrs. Weasley came down right then to make breakfast.

"Would you like to help me Harry?" She asked.

He nodded and got up to help Mrs. Weasley out with breakfast.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! Well this is going to be my new story! I hope you like it. I have a plot, and I am going to use it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; it will start to speed up soon. Hope you like it. Please Review.**_

_**Yes Harry is a seer in this and Hermione is too, they just see visions different ways. Harry by dreams, Hermione visions while she is awake. But yeah, just to clear you up on that.**_


	2. Crucio!

Updated on 6/27/05

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here is the next installment……

0000

Hermione woke up with one ray of sunlight gleaming over her face. She almost forgot where she was, but when she sat up it all came back to her. She had been kidnapped and imprisoned. How was she supposed to get out of this situation? She stood up and looked out the window. The view was tremendous! All you could see for miles and miles was the forest, and in the far distance mountains. It was her only sanctuary in that hell whole.

The cell door opened and none other than Draco Malfoy himself came in. He closed the door after himand stood there. Hermione turned around. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well to start, I would like some respect. I am the only thing that is standing between you and death."

Hermione's heart stopped. She stood up strait and looked at him. "So to start,I am just going to ask you a couple of questions."

"You are not going to get anything out of me. You know that."

"Yeah and that's why I am not only asking you questions."

Hermione put a puzzled look on her face on. And faster than she could saypain he yelled, "Crucio!"

Hermione doubled over in pain. She gripped her stomach and entered a fetal position. She was trying to hold in her cries of agony, but she couldn't. She screamed, tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco stopped, "Merlin that felt good! I always wondered what it would fell like to do that to you. Alright want to tell me anything now?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" She choked out.

Draco wasn't expecting that. What was he going to say, he didn't know why he hated her. Wait, yes he did. She was in the Order, she was always better than him at everything in school, she was beautiful and he couldn't have her! Wait, that was how he used to feel, but now he had everything; he had power, money, the best of everything and any girl he wanted.

"Old habits." he smirked. "I hope you change your mind about the information I want." he walked out and locked the door.

Hermione watched the door for a few minuets and then felt her mouth, it was bleeding. She sat up on the bed and wiped the blood off. She had never had an unforgivable curse on her. It hurtworse than anythingshe had ever felt. But she couldn't betray the Order over her petty hurts. She couldn't let them down. She would die before that.

0000

Draco left the cell and walked out. Could all of his old feelings come back over one mudblood? No they couldn't he was the Dark Lord's right hand. Besides him, he was the most powerful wizard on the dark side. One small mudblood was not going to ruin everything for him.

He continued to walk down the hall and came upon his father who was checking in on the prisoners. "Did you get anything?"

"No, but she will crack, trust me." Draco said to his father. He then continued on his way to the main house.

0000

It was about 11 am over at the order and everyone was awake. Harry was outside sitting with Lupin on the porch. Just sitting and thinking, when all the sudden Harry gripped his stomach and grunted in pain.

"Harry!" Lupin said as head jumped up to help Harry.

"It's Hermione," Harry choked out.

"Ron," Lupin called.

Ron came out eating an apple and saw Harry on the ground doubled over in pain. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shrieked as he got on the ground.

"Ron go and get professor Dumbledore." Ron shook his head and ran inside.

Harry's pain stopped momentarily and sat up. Still shaking a little he said, "Hermione is being tortured." He looked up at Lupin, and then Dumbledore came out.

"Harry what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I just know that Hermione is being tortured."

Dumbledore stopped and knew what was going on. Hermione and Harry were connected some how. The pain Hermione felt and some of what she sees was transferred to Harry. It made since now. "Harry, you are seeing and feeling what Hermione sees and feels. You could be the key to getting her back."

Harry looked up. How could he see and feel what Hermione saw and felt. He stood up trembling a little. He headed inside and sat at the kitchen table. "What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He just went through a, well I'm guessing a Cruciatus curse through Hermione."

"Oh Merlin! Dear, let me get you some tea." Mrs. Weasley said as she went off to boil some water.

"Did you see anything?" Lupin asked.

"No, it was just excruciating pain. And I am sure that I didn't even feel the whole of it."

0000

Hermione laid in her bed when someone opened the door. "Come on." He said. Hermione looked at him in puzzlement. Why was she being let out? She followed the man out of her cell. They walked down many halls and finally came to a door. The man muttered something and the door opened. It opened up to the outside. The sun almost blinded Hermione. When she recovered, she saw the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were marble walkways and many flower beds of different flowers. And in the heart of the garden, there was large fountain. The man led her to the inside of the mansion. It was very large and grand. All the floor were white marble and all the furniture was cherry wood. There were many bookcases filled with books. Where could she be going?

The man led her up a few stair cases and entered a room. It was very large and beautiful. There was a king bed at the back of the room and door leading to the bathroom. There was a large bookcase filled with books and a large desk. Hermione didn't see anyone though.

"You wait here." the man said throwing Hermione on the bed.

He left the room and closed the door. Hermione stood up and went to the bookcase and began to browse. Every book was on the dark arts or dragons. What an interesting book selection, Hermione thought to herself.

A few moments later the door opened. Hermione turned around quickly.

0000

Everyone was in shambles at the Order. They were trying to think of a way to get Hermione back and defeat Voldemort. "Don't worry Harry. We'll find her." Ron reassured Harry.

"I know. I just don't want her to suffer any more than she has."

"Well let's think of a way to get her out."

0000

_**A/N: Hey guys, Cliffy. Hehe, well I will update soon hopefully. Please Review!**_


End file.
